


How We Met Sasuke Switchblade

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slurs, Transphobia, everyone was writing about Damien's asshole ex and i felt left out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Story about how my dadsona Tristan had an unhappy meeting with Damien's ex, and how Lucien got a lizard.  More info in the notes.





	How We Met Sasuke Switchblade

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put this in a collection with my other Dadsona writings, so if you want to learn more, I'll have it up in a bit.
> 
> I h/c that Lucien's always wanted a pet, so I got him a lizard. Unfortunately, he still names like a middle schooler in a Naruto phase.
> 
> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS!

You press close to your boyfriend, kissing him softly.  You wrap your arms carefully around his waist as he cups your face.  Suddenly, Damien pulls away.  “What’s wrong?  Are you okay?” you ask.

 

Damien bites his lip, and you feel apprehensiveness swim in your gut.  “We need to talk,” he says.

  
  


_ Oh shit, is he going to break up with me?  Did I do something wrong? _  A thousand questions fly through your head at once, panic rising.  “Okay… what is it love?” you ask slowly.

 

Damien smiles thinly.  “I can see you panicking, it’s nothing bad Darling, I promise”.  He gestures to the bed, sitting down himself on it.  You take a seat obediently.  “Is everything okay?”

 

Damien unfastens his cloak and lays it next to him on the bed.  “Yes, everything’s fine.  I just think we should talk before we go any… further”.

 

_ Oh. _  “Oh.  Yeah, that’s a good idea, good thinking, love”.

 

“...And I thought I should tell you something about myself,” he says, taking your hands in his.  You look into his eyes.  He hasn’t taken his contacts out yet, his pretty brown eyes hidden by the bright violet of his contacts.  “I know we’ve been together for many moons now, but I kept waiting for the right time to tell you this about myself.  Now, I’m certain, is as good a time as any,” he says, biting his lip again.

 

You smiling encouragingly.  “I promise you, whatever it is, it won’t change how much I love you.  You’re the kindest, most thoughtful person I could ever hope to be with,” you sooth, chuckling, as you fiddle with his fingers, holding them in front of the two of you; squeezing his pale hands with perfectly painted black fingernails with yours, a little less pale, the nails bitten by nervous habit.  “I love you, Damien”.

 

He gives you a watery smile.  “I love you too, Tristan.  Which is why I’m telling you that… I am a transgender man”.

 

You blink.  “Oh, Damien… I already knew that”.

 

He pulls his hands from yours, eyes wide in surprise.  “What?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t care”.  You suddenly realize how insensitive that sounds.  “Or, I mean, of course I  _ care _ , but like I said, it doesn’t change how I feel about you.  It’s fine!”

 

“Who told you?” 

 

You bite your lip.  You’d like to say you knew because his binders were kept in the drawer above the drawer you kept your things in in the dresser, and you connected the dots.  You’d like to say that you just had the feeling.  You’d like to say Damien let slip in one of his adorable half-sleepy dozes, or you knew when he’d leave during movie nights for a few minutes and then would only sit with his legs over yours with a large hoodie on; but none of those would be the truth.  “That’s a complicated question, love”.

 

“Who told you?!” he says, eyes bulging, his breaths coming in pants as he stands like he’s ready to run.

 

“Damien!  Calm down!  Deep breaths, Hon, “ you exclaim, standing.  You put your hands on his shoulders.  Something sparks in Damien’s eyes, and his eyelids flutter closed.  He breathes deeply through his nose, holds it, and breathes out through his mouth.  He covers your hands with his, as you bring them to his face.  “Better?”  You ask.  He nods, worry still swimming in his eyes.  You smile.  “Let’s sit down okay?  Let me talk”.  He sits back and waits.  You sit next to him.  “Okay, please promise you won’t get mad,” you plead.

 

“I am not mad, Tristan, I am scared!”

 

“I meant at me”.

 

Damien blinks.  “Why would I be mad at you?”  Your smile thins.  “Tristan?  Why would I be mad at you?” he asks, eyes wide and fearful.

 

You sigh.  “Okay, before you panic, me and Lucien thought it best not to mention it.  We didn’t want you to worry”.

 

Damien stills.  “Lucien?  He told you?”

 

“What?” you say.  “No, I just… Do you remember a few weeks ago?”

 

* * *

  
  
  


**3 weeks ago...**

  
  


“I’m sorry Lucien, but it’s just not possible”.

 

“Are you serious!?”

 

Damien sighed.  “Yes, and I’m very sorry, but I’m working late tonight and I can’t take you.  If you’d told me earlier then I would have planned around it, son”.

 

“...I can take him”.

 

Both of them look to you in shock.  “Wait, seriously?” asks Lucien incredulously.

 

You shrug.  “Sure, why not?”  You pause, then close your book.  “Ok, what did I just agree to, I wasn’t really listening”.

 

The corner of Damien’s lips quiver in amusement.  Lucien makes a melodramatic groan.  “To the Reptile Expo.  It’s about 30 minutes out, and no one else wants to go”.

 

_ There’s a Reptile Expo all the way out here?! _  You feel yourself get excited.  You love that sort of stuff!  Cute baby snakes, and geckos, and little aki monitors… and the pythons!  God, you  _ loved  _ the pythons!  Their silly little puppy faces won you over every single time…  Wait!  Focus, Tristan!  “No one?  What about Ernest?”

 

Lucien scrunches his nose.  “He’s afraid of snakes”.

 

You snort, leaning in.  “ _ Ernest _ is afraid of  _ snakes _ ?” you ask incredulously.

 

Lucien mirrors your smirk.  “He says anything that is good at strangling but has no arms or legs is unnatural”.

 

You can help but laugh.  “I guess that’s fair.  Sure, I’ll take you”.

 

Damien cocks his eyebrow.  He taps his fingers to his lip, holding his elbow.  It’s his thinking gesture.  Your boyfriend is so  _ cute, _ you love it when he does that.  Oh lord, he’s smiling too now, lord send help, your boyfriend might kill you with his cuteness.  Let it be knows that your only weakness was your too cute boyfriend.  “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

 

“Sure!  I love stuff like that!  Hell, if I’d known before now, I would’ve gone over by myself and made a day of it.  Are you sure you can’t come?”  You take a sip from your mug.  Damien had been trying to get you to drink less coffee lately.  You started drinking decaf as a middle.

 

Damien sighed.  “I would, love, but we are getting swamped… we just got new software in the department, and everyone’s been coming to me non stop”.

 

“Well that’s understandable.  If I worked around such a handsome guy I’d go see him as much as I could,” you say around your mug, smiling coyly.

 

Your lover blushes, hand on his mouth to hide his still visible smile.  “Oh, hush you”.  He glances to his son, who’s gone back to his phone.  “Son, are you alright with Tristan taking you?”

 

Lucien looks up, and glances your way.  It had been a bit jarring at first to get so many judgmental teenage glares your way at first, but you slowly found yourself falling back into the pocket of calm that you’d found when Amanda had started middle school.  “Yeah, I guess”.  He looks back at his phone.

 

Well.  That went pretty well.

 

“Lucien, what do you say?” Damien inquires as he pours himself and you a cup of tea.  You lean into the appley scent.

 

Lucien stops typing a moment, but remains silent before rolling his eyes with a deep sigh.  “Thanks… Tristan”.

 

You open your book back up, smiling.  “No problem, kid”.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


When you stop outside Damien’s house, you don’t bother heading in.  Damien’s not there, and it’s not like you’ve left anything there.  You send Lucien a text, notifying him of your presence.  In a few minutes, he’s running out of the house, and bounds into the car, slamming the door.  “Hey kid,” you say, smiling.

 

“Hey adult,” he grunts, adjusting the seat so his knees aren’t in the dashboard.

 

You pull off, heading out as your GPS directs you.  “Feel free to pick whatever music you want, I’ll let you be DJ.  CDs are in the glovebox”.

 

Lucien doesn’t answer you, but you hear him search around in the compartment.  He pauses.  “...You like Alice Cooper?”

 

You grin.  “Yeah!  He’s kinda a weird guy, and a lot of the stuff he says is kinda… off… but his songs are pretty good.  And his shows were wild”.

 

The kid ‘hmpf’s, and you think that’s good.  He shuffles around a bit more, nodding in approval and scrunching his nose at other times.  “What’s Ludo?”

 

“What?!  You’ve never heard of Ludo?”

 

“Yeah of course, I’m asking you what Ludo is because I already know”.

 

You snort despite yourself.  “Watch it kid,” you say without meaning it.  “Ludo’s pretty cool.  I surprised you’ve never heard of them before, given your tastes.  They make mostly punky-power pop stuff.  A lot of their songs are stories, like towns where skeletons come out of their graves to march in a parade, or sea monsters and stuff, but other stuff is romantic ballads and things like that”.

 

Lucien grabs the two cases you have in the car.  He holds them up to you.  You point to the yellow one.  “ You’re Awful is the best place to start, I think,” you say.

 

Lucien pops the disk in, and when Andrew Volpe’s scathing tone bursts from the speakers, Lucien leans back and closes his eyes.  You hum along, soon singing quietly along, unable to resist the sardonic poetry.  Lucien sits quietly and gives no reaction.

 

The silence is unnerving, but you can’t think of any topics to even talk about.  What would you even ask about.  School?  No, he just got out for summer, he won’t want to talk about going back again.  Damien?  That might work, but what to talk about?  Do you even  _ have _ to make conversation?  You feel like if you don’t Lucien will think you don’t like him, and that’s not true!-

 

“Shut up,” Lucien grumbles from the passenger seat.

 

You start.  “I… didn’t say anything”.

 

“I could hear you thinking, stop it”.

 

“Sorry, I just don’t want this to be awkward!”

 

“It’s only awkward if you make it awkward, Tristan”.

 

You couldn’t argue with that.  You didn’t want to be needy, and to be honest you were fine with not talking.  In your opinion, car rides were for the sole enjoyment of music.  “So, why do you want to go to a Reptile Expo anyway?” you ask.

 

Lucien sighs.  “...I’m thinking about getting something for a pet”.

 

“Really?” you say with a smile.  “I didn’t know you liked reptiles.  I have a snake of my own, you know,” you say conversationally.

 

That seemed to draw his attention.  “Really?  What kind?”

 

You smile.  “I got a ball python a year or two after Amanda was born.  I got her from a rescue”.

 

Lucien hums.  “I think I’d want a lizard”.

 

You glance at him from the road, turning into the expo’s parking lot.  “What kind?”

 

“Gargoyle,” he replies, picking his nails.

 

You turn off the car.  “Well, I have an old tank from my late crested gecko that’d fit.  Have you done your research?”

 

He looks at your surprised.  “Yeah, of course.  I’m not an idiot.  Are you serious?”

 

You both get out.  “Sure, why not?  If you’ve done research, I’ll help you pick one out”.

 

Lucien is silent a moment.  “Dad hasn’t said I can keep one,” he mentions slowly.  

 

“Don’t worry about it.  You can keep him at my house.  How long have you been thinking about getting one?” you say, as you both step in.  Wow, there’s a lot of people here.  The baby ball pythons immediately catch your eye… No!  Princess Adelaide Marmalade is the only one you need!

 

…Well, maybe just a peek at the corn snakes…

 

You and Lucien end up actually having a lot of fun.  He’s mellowed a little since you and Damien first started dating.  You like to think it’s from seeing his dad happy, but you think it might have something to do with getting cash at his job at a bakery in town.

 

It’s almost night when you leave, and in Lucien’s hands, there’s a little gargoyle gecko with big eyes and a dark pattern, some fruit smoothie mix, some vitamins, and a hatchling lavender corn snake.

 

... What can you say?  You broke.  “What are you going to name him?” you ask.

 

Lucien looks at the tiny gecko.  “I don’t know.  Sasuke?”

 

You cackle a moment as you get in the car.  “Oh my god, no!”

 

“What?  What’s wrong with Sasuke?” he asks defensively.

 

“Sasuke is what’s wrong with Sasuke.  Do you want him to grow up with a superiority complex?  Also, do you want to stop at Coldstone?”

 

“Fair… and yes.”

 

When you get to a fast food joint for celebratory milkshakes, you end up staying in the car with the scale-children (Lucien had been holding his little gecko’s (Sasuke?  You hope not) container, watching the little guy crawl about, with pleased affection for the tiny creature. 

 

You tap the wheel of the car patiently, checking the rearview mirror, when your blood runs cold.  Lucien is backing away from a lean man in a baseball cap.  The shakes are on the sidewalk, sprayed around their feet.  You step out of the car and make your way to them, face blank, hand on the knife in your pocket.  The closer you get, the easier it is to hear them.

 

“Get the fuck away from me!  You can’t be here, you’re breaking your restraining order!” snaps Lucien, his eyes wide, and flickering around.  You recognize that look.  It’s one people only get when they’re planning how quick it would be to escape if they ran.  His eyes meet yours.

 

The man growls, “You can’t be serious, son!”

 

Lucien breaks away from the man’s grip, “Fuck off, you aren’t my fucking dad!” he stumbles behind you.

 

“Lucien, do you know this man?” you ask slowly, not taking your eyes of the character in front of you.

 

“I’m the boy’s father, who are you?” he snarls, advancing.  You don’t back down, and straighten your shoulders, shielding Lucien from the man’s view.

 

You frown.  “I’m his father’s boyfriend”.

 

The man breaks into a sardonic laugh.  You wrinkle your nose.  Something is seriously wrong with this guy.  “She’s still pulling that bit, huh?  Advice for you, fag: don’t buy the cow until you’ve seen the milk first”.

 

Your hand tightens around the knife.   _ She? _  “Stop misgendering my dad, you asshole!  He’s twice the man you’re ever going to be!”  You feel pit form in your stomach.

 

The man spits in fury.  “You little shit-!” he starts, pushing toward Lucien.

 

You brace your arm across his collar, and flick out your knife, pinning the man to the wall.  “Don’t.  Don’t you fucking  _ dare _ threaten my kid,” you hiss at the struggling man.

 

“What the fuck you fucking fag, get that away from he!” he shrieks.

 

“Stop struggling right the fuck now,” you snarl, digging the knife in a little.  He stops, breathing hard.  “When I let you go, I’m going to give you five seconds to get the hell out of here or I will call the police.  And if you ever come near my family again,  _ I will fucking kill you _ ”.

 

Apparently, you’d made your point, because not two seconds after when you let him go, he ran off with wet… pants, shouting obscenities and slurs at the two of you.

 

Holy shit.  You made the guy piss himself.

 

You fold the knife away into your pocket.  “Lucien, are you-”  You break off as Lucien slams into your chest, clutching you close, fingers knotted in the back of your shirt.  Your fatherly instincts kick in and you surround him in your superior dad arms in a hug.  He sobs loudly into your shirt, clutching close.  “Hey, kid it’s okay, everything’s going to be fine.  Did he hurt you?  Are you okay?”

 

After a bit, Lucien finally pulls away.  There’s make up on your shirt, covering the little lizard print.  “I’m okay,” he hiccups.  He looks down.  “...Sorry about the shakes… and your shirt”.

 

You smile.  “Hey, it’s okay.  Go… sit in the car.  Lock the doors,” you say giving him the keys.  “I’ll just get some new ones”.  Lucien nods, and races back to the car as quick as he can.

 

When you come back, you knock on the door, and Lucien unlocks it when he sees it’s you.  He’s holding the gecko’s (Sasuke?  You hope not) container, still sniffling a little.

 

You hand him the shake.  “You ok?  Your arm looks like it hurts”.

 

He looks at it.  There’s finger marks already forming, turning brownish purple.  “I’ll be okay”.  He shuffles.

 

“I’m sorry you saw me like that…”

 

He looks you in the eye.  “Are you kidding?  That was awesome!  You’re like some secret badass.  I didn’t know you had it in you”.

 

You smile, fatherly pride swelling in your chest.  “You’re welcome”.

 

You both sip your milkshakes quietly as you get back on the road.  “...He pissed his pants,” Lucien states like a fact he can’t believe.

 

You snort.  “Yeah, that’s one for the history books, huh?”  You’re silent a moment, as the man’s words sink in.  “I can’t believe he didn’t tell me,” you mutter.

 

Lucien looks at you.  “What?”

 

You sigh.  “I know it’s not my business to be offended, but… we’ve been together for months now.  He didn’t even tell me.  I should have connected the dots with the binders.  I thought they were a Victorian thing…”

 

“Oh,” says the kid.  He’s wiped his makeup off mostly now, napkins on the floor of your car.

 

Your brow furrows in worry.  “Do you think he thinks I’ll be mad or something?”

 

Lucien groans.  “No, oh my god, look.  You saw how that asshole was acting.  Dad… he’s kinda a weird guy, but he’s the nicest guy around and he loves me a lot… but a lot of his ex boyfriends left when he told them”.

 

You frown.  “What a bunch of dicks”.

 

Lucien snorts in surprise.  “Yeah… So you aren’t mad?  Or upset?”

 

“What?  No!  This doesn’t change anything, I love your father,” you say honestly.  You smile just thinking about the day you spent with him at the animal shelter, watching Damien kissing puppies on their tiny soft foreheads.  “He’s… amazing.  Sometimes it feels like he’s the only thing that makes sense in this world, you know?”

 

Lucien’s quiet a moment.  “Can I ask something?”

 

“Of course, kid”.

 

“How did you know?”  He fiddles with his straw.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“How did you know you loved my dad?” he clarifies.

 

You ponder a moment.  “When… I’m around your father I feel… like I’m worth something.  He’s such a wonderful man, your dad.  That day when I was running all over town looking for Ernest’s dog I just sort of realized… I’d do anything for this person”.  You laugh.  “It’s so crazy, I only knew him for such a short time, but it was true and I knew it.  I felt like I was a good person, and being around him made me want to  _ be  _ good.  I guess it just made me realize that sometimes you have to take charge of your own happiness and run with it”.

 

Lucien was silent a moment.  “You really love him, don’t you?”

 

You smile.  “With all my heart”.

 

He’s quiet for a moment again.  “Did you… did you mean that bit about me being part your family too?” he asks in a small voice.

 

You use a hand to pat his shoulder as you pull into your driveway.  “Of course.  I know I’m not your dad, but you are my kid.  I care about you, Lucien.  Why did you ask?”

 

Lucien frowns.  “I just… I keep doing shitty stuff, and I know it makes my dad crazy, even if he doesn’t say so… and I don’t know why I do it.  It’s dumb, and pointless, so why do I keep doing it?”

 

“Well… just don’t do it anymore”.

 

“Are you trying to be deep?”

 

“No!  I know it seems tough, but it’s really just not.  It’s pretty simple.  Sometimes to break a bad habit you just have to… stop.  Just don’t do it.  If you know it hurts your dad, and you know it hurts you, then just stop yourself.  Just use some self control.  It doesn’t have to be any harder than that if you don’t make it”.

 

“...Huh”.

 

“Huh, indeed”.

 

Lucien looks down at the little gecko.  “Sasuke Switchblade,” he says.

 

“What?”

 

He looks at you.  “That’s what I’m going to name him and you can’t stop me.  Like your knife”.

 

You both stare at each other a moment before breaking into laughter.  “Okay kid”.

 

Lucien and you get out, carrying the stuff into your house.  “What are you going to name your snake?” he asks.  

 

You smirk, tossing the empty cups out.  “Milkshake”.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“...So yeah, that’s how we got Sasuke Switchblade and Milkshake, and how I found out you’re a trans man”.

 

“You  _ met _ my  _ ex husband _ ?!” he cries.  “And you kept it from me?”

 

“I didn’t want to worry you!” you plead.  “I scared the guy bad enough to piss himself, and you were always so tired and stressed out when you got back from work… I though Lucien would want to tell you…” you say guiltily.

 

“Oh my god, Lucien”.

 

“Listen, you have every right to be mad-”

 

“I’m not mad, Tristan.  I’m just… this is a lot to take in,” he says sitting down, hands on his forehead.  You hesitantly lay a hand on his back.  He doesn’t shrug you off.  “I’m… I’m grateful to you… that you protected my son.  Thank you”.

 

“I’d do it again, you know”.  You smile, as he looks up at you.  “I love you, Damien.  I thought you knew that”.

 

Damien sighs, and falls back on his bed.  You follow suit, laying next to him.  “I love you too, Tristan.  You make me feel so cherished, each and every day I’m with you.  But we can’t keep secrets from each other.  I can’t live like that again.  It’s not healthy”.  He leans over, laying against your chest, looking into your eyes as you hold his hand on your chest.

 

You nod.  “Okay.  From here on out: total honesty.  Unless, like, we plan surprises for each other or something,” you say considering the possibilities.

 

He snorts.  “Well, yes dear, that goes without saying”.

 

You stare at the ceiling, the weight of Damien a comforting warmth.  “I can’t believe your kid named his lizard Sasuke”.

 

Damien presses his nose into your chest and laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R and let me know what you think!


End file.
